Drama at Hogwarts
by draco-mafz0y
Summary: There's insane drama at Hogwarts, with Emily Collins and her friends. How the hell are they gonna get through it? R
1. Chapter 1

As I got off the train to go into Hogwarts, I practically tripped and wiped out on my face. Anyway, Marie was still upset about Fred, and was talking about him the whole time we were walking to the carriages to take us to the castle.

"Did you see him? Did you see him on the train? If he was with Angelina I swear I would've kicked both their asses." She growled. "I hate that chick."

"Yeah, because you can take on Fred; he's like 6' 1342''." I joked.

She glared at me, her blue eyes burning holes in my head.

"Ok, ok sorry."

"Oh, Freddy! You're _so _hilarious!" Angelina's voice came up behind us. She was obviously rubbing it in Marie's face.

"I'm gonna kill her. I swear. I'm gonna kill her." Marie hissed under her breath, "I'm gonna punch her in her face."

I glanced at her. "Please, don't."

I glanced backwards to see Angelina and Fred walking towards the same carriage we were walking to. She was wrapped around his arm like a rag doll, and she was giggling uncontrollably. Fred looked a mixture of annoyed, embarrassed and unsure what he should do at that point. Marie looked pale and completely pissed off, and I seriously thought she would spin around and whack her in the face.

I looked around, and by this time it was almost pitch black, except for Professor Flitwick who was standing with his wand lit. I noticed that there were only two more carriages left, and the one to our left was completely full with some Hufflepuffs.

Marie mumbled, "Shit. We're gonna have to sit with them."

I shook my head, wondering if by the end of the night Angelina would be rotting in the ground, and climbed in the last carriage. Fred and Angelina climbed in, but as Fred climbed in first, Angelina somehow stepped on the back of his robes and he toppled backwards onto her. She started laughing and cursing, but in that really annoying kind of way.

He stood up; looking embarrassed, and shuffled into the carriage across from Marie. Angelina climbed in next, slapping him on the arm. "You didn't help me up!" She whined.

He didn't say anything. He stretched his legs so his knees were touching Marie's, and she gave him a look. He smiled slightly, and Angelina saw. She glared at Marie, and stretched her legs across the seat, on top of Fred.

Marie rolled her eyes, laughing a bit, and looked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were almost the last ones to arrive, and the Great Hall was so bright I thought I might need sunglasses. We walked over to the side of the Gryffindor table where Dean, Seamus, Harry and Ron were sitting, and I sat in between Harry and Seamus, and Marie sat in between me and Harry. Fred and Angelina sat on the end of everyone, and the others were basically ignoring them.

I grinned from ear to ear when I saw Seamus, but he only gave me a small smile back. "Oh God…' I thought, imagining all the beatings he must have gone through over the summer.

He had given me his home number, but he never wanted to talk about what happened because most of the time his dad would be listening from the other line.

The Slytherin table was across from ours, and I saw Draco giving our whole table the look of death. I rolled my eyes; I seriously hated him.

Seamus looked up, saw me staring at Draco, and slide his arm around my waist. I stopped staring at Draco and at Dumbledore as he gave his speech.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Someone had suggested that there be some sort of pool party for anyone who wanted to come, and it was to be in the room of requirement. I was all excited to go, but Marie wasn't listening.

"I just wanna go lay down and cry." She sniffled, ready to cry.

I hugged her, "Awww! C'mon this isn't healthy. You know what? You have to prove to him that you're still going to be yourself and have fun without him and that little bitch."

She smiled at the word 'bitch', but soon got upset again. "I can't."

"Yes you can. Show him how hot you are." I smiled. "You know you want to."

She giggled. "Fine, I will."

I jumped up. "Yay!"

I walked over to my trunk and picked out a light pink and white bikini, and Marie picked out a light blue and black one.

Once we were done changing, I put on a white tank top and pink shorts, and Marie put on a black tank top and light blue shorts. We put on black flip flops; we grabbed hair ties (our hair would go insane) and left to go to the seventh floor.

The room of requirement was opposite a tapestry of barnabas the barny (wtf?), and we were supposed to think of the swimming party so the door would show up. It did, and they were these big steel doors that we had a hard time opening.

When we did there was this big pool, with hundreds of these white chairs. Someone had set the ceiling so it looked like the starry night sky (like the Great Hall), and it was almost all dark until suddenly these candles came floating out of nowhere, lighting up the room more.

Most people were already there, including Seamus, Dean, Marcus, Draco, Pansy, Fred and Angelina who were sitting by the far left edge of the pool. There was this fifteen foot high diving board, and some people were jumping off, screaming and flailing as they fell into the water.

As Marie and I walked exactly opposite the five guys, Pansy and Angelina, Stay Fly by three 6 mafia was playing. We both eyed Pansy and Angelina's bathing suits, they both had HIDEOUS suits on. Pansy's was wearing a bright pink and had a large neon pink flower stuck on in the corner by her chest on the left side. Angelina had a neon orange swim cap on and a neon orange one piece suit which seemed to reach her neck and had three inch straps. The bottom was a skirt that reached right above her knee and was a darker orange color. Dean had on a brown speedo and Marcus had a red and white striped bathing suit which looked like short shorts.

Seamus was sitting next to him wearing green board shorts with a white stripe across the left side all around his leg.

Draco was leaning back in a chair in a dark green bathing suit that was light green which faded into darker green then to black as it went from his knees to his waist. His stomach was amazingly toned and he had his arms crossed across his chest.

Fred was sitting one seat down from him, in the same position as he sat. His board shorts were all black except for on the right side there was a huge DC logo across his whole right side in white. I was kind of surprised to see that he had an amazing body. His red hair hung across his right eye slightly and he flipped it out of the way, I then noticed he was staring directly at Marie.

But then Marie slapped my arm, "Dude…everyone is staring at us. I think we are a bit…underdressed literally."

"I know," I giggled, "look at Pansy!"

She glanced to our right where Draco, Pansy, Marcus, Fred and Angelina were sitting.

"Look at them sitting there," she sneered, "what a slut."

I burst out laughing, "Dude she has like a body suit on!"

"Ok maybe she looks like an Amish slut then," Marie giggled a bit.

I saw that Draco and Fred were still staring and us, "Let's give them a show and make Angelina and Pansy wish they wore less."

I couldn't believe I just said that, but for some reason I wanted to shove it in Draco's face. I wanted to make him squirm.

I had a feeling Marie would defiantly be game with pissing Fred off.

"How?" she grinned evilly.

"We should go stand in front of them and-

"Bend over!" she burst out laughing, "ohmygod no!"

"NO!" I laughed, "we should…."

"We should like link our arms and then try to push each other in," she laughed.

I giggled, "Alright let's do it."

As everyone knows by now, nothing Marie and I do ever end up going as planned. Ever.

Marie and I walked over arm in arm, everyone staring at us, and then she got an evil grin when we had both of our toes near the edge of the massive pool and then grabbed my side to try to push me in. I played along with it and grabbed her arm, but somehow we backed up into where everyone was sitting. We then proceeded to fall into one of the chairs and both land in someone's lap with the chair tipped backwards. I looked to see whose lap we were sitting and saw that it was none other than Marcus Flint.

Marie let out a giant screech before leaping out of his lap and then bumping into Neville making him squeal. I jumped up out of his lap and began squealing, I had Marcus germs on me!

I then ran in circles for a moment before I realized that Marie was crying on the ground laughing. I couldn't help but join in.

After we were done I looked back up at everyone sitting. Draco had a 'what the fuck' look on his face. Pansy and Angelina were glaring at us. Fred looked like he was in pain he was trying to not laugh.

And then Marcus was still sitting in his chair tipped over.

Seamus and Dean exchanged a glance before they started laughing as hard as we were before. I heard Fred exhale loudly and look up at the sky, he was moving his leg up and down, tapping his foot.

When I looked back at Marie she rolled a few feet until she rolled into the pool. I waited until she surfaced to do a cannonball right next to her.

We giggled and then swam up to the side of the pool and held onto the edge. After I stared at Seamus for a while (he winked at me) I looked at Draco who was staring directly at me. He then stood up and swaggered over to the diving board.

Marie and I exchanged a glance before watching Draco strut over to the fifteen feet high diving board and climb up to the top before stopping at the very edge. He backed up as far as he could go before sprinting to the edge and leaping off like a frog with all of his limps outstretched. He began to flip forward and backwards multiple times before landing in a nose dive into the water.

My jaw dropped and so did everyone else's. He swam right past us doing a perfect backstroke and swam in circles near us still doing a backstroke for a moment, "Hey ladies."

He then swam over to the ladder, climbed out in one swift movement and then pranced back over to his seat before he sat back down, his wet bathing suit making a slapping noise when it hit the plastic.

At this point I was seriously almost crying I was laughing so hard, and Marie was almost drowning, so she took a deep breath, went underwater and continued laughing. When she came back up I noticed that Fred's upper lip was twitching he was trying not to burst out laughing, and Seamus was holding his sides. Everyone else was still staring, amazed and awe struck.

Draco was leaning into his seat, smirking at us. I resisted the urge to pee myself laughing again, and I had to turn around.

"Dude." I whispered to Marie, my voice wavering, "That was so weird. I almost peed myself."

She was still shaking. "I almost drowned."

Suddenly this person was swimming, doing laps, heading right for us. Marie began freaking, spazzing and splashing water everywhere. The person brushed up against Marie, and then me. We were up against the wall, screaming and laughing. It turned out to be Goyle and we gagged, watching him swim away.

Suddenly a splash came to my right, and I looked down to see Seamus resurfacing. I realized that over the summer the 'X' on his back had faded, and with a bit of magic the scars and cuts could be covered up for at least a little while.

I smiled at him, and he went underwater again, grabbing onto my leg and pulling me underwater with him. I squealed, choked on some chlorine and finally came back up, coughing.

"Seamus!" I laughed, "I almost drowned!"

Marie was just hanging on the edge, looking bored. I poked her in the side. "Hey. Cheer up."

She groaned, going underwater halfway. "I can't and your depressing me with Seamus."

Seamus frowned. "Sorry…Yah know, about Fred. And me making you depressed. Anyway I heard that Fred hates black girls."

Marie choked. "What?"

He shrugged. "I know. But he just does. So, I kinda think he's dating her to make you jealous."

She just stared at him.

"Alright well I have to pee." I mumbled, getting out of the water and walking over to a bathroom that had randomly just appeared.

When I walked outside, I saw Marie and Angelina wrestling in the water. Seamus was just there treading water, not sure what he should do. I hurried over, making sure not to slip into the pool.

"You bitch!" Marie was screaming as Angelina tried to force her head underwater.

I stood in front of Marcus. "What happened?!"

Marcus clicked his tongue and spoke, "That black chick told your friend that the only reason Fred went out with her was because she was easy. She flipped. You better save them before they drown each other. I think your friend has the upper hand though."

I looked at the water, and then sat on the edge, leaning forward to try to split them up; it wasn't working.

"Can you help please?" I asked Seamus, and he swam forward and began slapping Angelina on the arm.

She turned to him, completely pissed off, and began attacking him.

"Okay get off of my boyfriend!" I screamed, jumping into the pool on top of her.

Seamus yelled and backed away as Angelina and I fought. Finally Fred stepped forward, took out his wand and waved it. A blue light shot out and we were all forced away from each other and forced in different directions.

I groaned, coughing up water. As Fred helped Angelina out of the water, I swam over to Marie. "You okay?"

"No." She coughed, "That bitch called me easy."

I hung onto the side, ignoring blatant stares from Marcus. "You're not! How can you think that? I mean seriously."

She grimaced. "Whatever."

I sighed. "I'm cold. You wanna get out?"

She nodded. "Kay."

I got out first, in front of Marcus (again), and turned around waiting for Marie to get out. Suddenly I felt something grab the back of my bathing suit and drag me backwards.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed as I fell into Marcus's lap for the second time that night.

"Just wanted to say hello," Marcus said, sniffing so hard I could hear the snot go from his nose to his throat.

I jumped up and walked back over to Marie who was now shivering slightly. I noticed everyone was now either leaving or going to sit over by a large bonfire, sitting in the amazingly soft grass.

"I'm f-f-f-freezing," her lips looked slightly blue.

"Y-y-your making me cold!" I laughed, I began shivering.

I then felt a warm sweatshirt be draped over my shoulders and strong arms wrap around my body. Seamus was standing over me, and he smiled as I slipped into his green hoodie.

Angelina was now whining to Fred a few feet from us, "I'm so cooooollldd!!!"

"Oh," he said, he handed her his red sweatshirt with the Fox logo on the front in black.

Marie growled a bit as she shivered with her arms crossed, "He let me borrow that one time."

I felt bad, "C'mere!"

I wrapped my clothed arms around her and she smirked, "Thanks."

I went to go sit down in front of the fire with Seamus and then I saw Marie stand near Fred and Angelina, a few feet away, her arms crossed across her chest attempting to keep warm. Before I could signal for her to come over but noticed some guy was talking to her.

Oh my god he was hot. He had black hair that was a bit spiky in the front and was on the Slytherin Quittach team.

Adrian Pucey, a Slytherin, was standing over her, he smiled and they exchanged a few words before he gave her his sweatshirt which was all black except for neon green block letters on the front that said 'Rage' on it. She pulled it on and put the hood up.

Marie pointed over to us and they both walked over, Adrian tried to put his arm around her but she skillfully avoided it. She pulled on his hand to make up for it and he accepted happily as Marie sat down next to me.

"Hey," I said, "I'm Emily."

"Adrian," he said not seeming to care.

I turned back to Seamus and saw him staring into the fire, I leaned my head against his shoulder and he rested his head on mine.

"I missed you," he muttered.

"I've missed you too," I smiled.

I looked up across the fire to see this guy staring across the whole pool at the doors, blank faced. His face was beautiful, and his cheeks were all rosy and he had light brown almost blonde hair. He was on the Slytherin Quitach team. I looked away and at Draco who was glaring at Seamus.

"Alright then." I laughed and Seamus gave me a worried look.

"Malfoy is staring at us." I mumbled, nuzzling his shoulder.

Seamus grinned. "Jealous git."

After a while Seamus lifted up his head to look at me. "C'mon. Let's get outta here."

I stared at him blankly, "Where?"

He smirked. "You'll see."

I felt a little uncomfortable but excited at the same time, because besides the teachers we would be like the only ones walking around.

I glanced over at Marie who was talking to that really hot kid and tapped her shoulder.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I'm going to leave with Seamus. Are you gonna be ok?" I asked.

She waved her hand at me, "I'm fine. Look at Fred."

I glanced over and smirked at his face. He was glaring at Adrian.

I laughed a little, "Alright, well, see you later."

"Bye," she turned back to Adrian.

I got up with Seamus and walked back into the corridor. It was only halfway down the staircase that I realized I forgot to put on my pants, and that Seamus was behind me staring at me ass. I slowed down until we were walking side by side, now really self-conscious.

We made it back to the common room and sat down on the sofa. Seamus stood in front of me, outlined by the fire.

"C'mon." He said softly, "Let's go upstairs."

I looked up at him, a little weary, but followed him anyway. I walked up the little staircase to his room that he shared with Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville and for some reason Fred and George. I sat down on his bed. "Nice room."

"I try." He sat down next to me.

"So…do you think maybe we can go to Hogsmeade together soon?"

He nodded. "Uh huh."

He leaned over and his body was parallel and touching to mine. I stared down at him. He better not get any ideas.

"Look…Em…I haven't seen yah all summer, you know what I mean?" He asked, squirming so he was now completely on top of me.

My heart began beating faster. "I think."

"Good." He grinned, bending down and kissing me.

Pretty soon we were making out, and Seamus was getting…well…you know. So I was getting nervous as his hands found their way up my sweatshirt, resting on my stomach. I jumped a bit; it tickled.

"Calm down." He breathed.

Then he reached across the bed and into his drawer, pulling something out; a condom.

"Oh my God Seamus, no. I can't." I replied hurriedly as he still touching the side of my body completely, staring at me.

"Why?"

"Maybe because I'm fifteen?"

He gave me a disappointed look. I rolled my eyes and lightly pushed him off of me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back in my room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I crawled into my bed after taking a shower and putting on warm pajamas which were a pair of pink shorts with hearts all over them in white and a white t-shirt that said 'DD' on it for Dave Days.

A few minutes later when I was just drifting off to sleep I woke up to see Marie walking in wearing her pajamas, a black tank top and black and white striped shorts.

"Hey," she whispered.

"What?" I whisper yelled

"I have a question for you," she said as she inched into my bed with me, I reluctantly scooted over.

"Is it about Fred?" I asked, sighing.

"Well….kinda, yeah."

"What is it?" I rolled over a bit.

"Who is the WORST possible person I could go out with that would make him freak out in anger and jealousy the most?" she asked.

I thought for a moment, "Neville. Now go to bed."

She shook me, "Em!!!! Seriously!"

"Fine if it makes you go to bed and let me sleep then…." I thought, "Draco."

She smirked, "Ew, perfect."

Shit.

"Wait what are you gonna do?" my eyes widened.

"Make him regret what he did," she growled.

"Don't be stupid about it," I said.

"Wait," she said, "you don't like him right?"

"Hell no, I like Seamus," I rolled over, "goodnight."

She sighed and got out of my bed, "Goodnight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maries POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked down into the dungeons and to the wall where the Slytherin common room was. I pressed my hand to the wall and thought for a moment.

"What did Adrian say it was…?" I whispered thinking back to before.

The Adrian kid I was talking to all night was seriously an all-star asshole. All night the only thing he was talking about was come meet me in the common room later and we can hang out the password is, 'Pureblood'.

Ew, as if.

"Pureblood," I said and then the wall opened, I kept my hand on the wall, afraid if I didn't it wouldn't open all the way.

I walked through and saw a ton of leather couches and a green rug. Everything seemed kind of greenish because it was underwater.

I looked over and saw that Pansy was sitting on one of the couches I walked over to her. She looked up at me, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

I giggled a bit, "Let's just say I got lost."

"You got lost…knew the password….came into my common room…" she mumbled.

"Where's Draco?" I asked, looking around.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Ew, don't worry about anything like THAT."

"True," she said, "down the hall, the third room. His bed is the darkest green, three beds in. I counted."

"Yeah," I said as I headed down the hall to his bedroom and walked inside.

Ew, Marcus, Crabbe, and Goyle will be there….

I counted three beds in and saw Draco sleeping there, I tried to not burst out laughing as I thought about how creepy this was.

I tapped him lightly, not sure how to wake him up. Then I pushed his shoulder so he flipped over then jumped up. Before he could scream I covered his mouth and told him to calm the hell down.

He sat up, "I'm not even mad, I'm amazed on how you bloody got here."

"I know a guy," I said, "now we need to talk about something."

"I think I am hallucinating," he said, "what the hell is going on?"

I laughed a little as I thought about how insane I felt, I grabbed his arm and dragged him back out to the common room to talk.

Pansy saw us and took off running down the hall.

"Weird little kid she is," Draco muttered as we sat down.

I sat down next to him, "Ooook so I know that we're not exactly best friends….or anything close to that."

"I noticed," he said sarcastically.

"But I have a proposition for you."

"I like where this is going," he smirked.

"Ok," I rolled my eyes, "well long story short I know that you like Emily." I kept going before he could interrupt, "and I know Emily likes you. It's still kind of obvious. So I can help you get her as a girlfriend, if you do me one favor."

"Name it," I got his attention.

"Pretend to go out with me to piss of Fred," I blurted.

"No!" he exclaimed then quieted back down, "I can't do that."

"Think of Emily," I pushed.

"Fine," he sighed, "I guess we're going out then. So now what."

"Ew," I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I shook my head, "so…I guess we should put on a show tomorrow then. But no PDA or else I will vomit. So we should start with…I don't know walk to the Great Hall tomorrow holding hands then have this big goodbye thing when we go to sit at our tables."

"Fine," he huffed, "and how are you gonna get me with Emily?"

"Simple," I said, "you just have to tell her the truth."

"The truth?"

"That you really are just insecure about yourself and that's why you're an ass. Then you need to be the nicest person in the world to her, DON'T BE AN ASS," I shrugged.

He growled a bit, "Whatever. Alright, now is this done here?"

Just then Adrian walked in through the entrance to the common room, saw me, then smirked.

"Hello there," he walked over, "I see you took me up on my offer."

I tried to not grimace as Draco put his arm around my waist and said, "Back off my girlfriend."

Fred better fucking appreciate what I do to get him back.

My POV

I walked into the Great Hall the next morning, pretty tired from the night before. Everyone had their robes on today because classes were starting.

I looked over and saw Seamus and everyone but Marie sitting in their normal seats. When I sat down I greeted Seamus, "Hey."

"Hi," he mumbled, "how are yah?"

"Fine," I replied "you?"

"Hung over," he said.

"When did you drink!?" I snapped.

"When you left," he rubbed his temples.

I rolled my eyes and was about to say something else when I heard someone say, "What the fuck?"

I looked over at the entrance where all of my friends were staring and gasped.

She didn't….

Marie and Draco were walking in with their fingers intertwined; they were talking softly to each other about something.

Why did I feel so jealous….?

They stopped right in front of Fred and Angelina and then Draco said, "Bye Love."

"Bye Draco," she said.

They hugged and Marie sat down next to me, "What?"

Everyone was staring at her and Harry was the first to talk, "You and MALFOY?"

I heard Fred growl a bit and I knew exactly why she was doing this.

"Yeah," she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Whyyyy?" asked Hermione.

She shrugged, "It's nice to have someone care about you."

She gave Fred a glace.

I decided to save her ass, "So we have a Quittach game today."

"Yeah," Harry said, "versus Slytherin."

"Looks like you're gonna have to beat your lover," Angelina sneered to Marie.

She shot her a evil smirk, "He plays nice with me."

Why does this bug me so much!??!?!

I looked back at Seamus who was sleeping with his head rested in his arms. I decided not to bother him; he would probably beat me up. Instead, I started eating my toast. Marie leaned over.

"It's working." She whispered, pointing to Fred.

"Great." I mumbled, not even attempting to look up.

She sighed as she watched Angelina non-stop flirt with Fred. I turned to see Draco sitting behind us; he turned around too feeling my eyes on him.

Marie looked at me then at Draco staring at each other, she smirked then turned back around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Potions class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't wait to see Sevypoo," I said to Marie as we took our seats.

I wasn't surprised to see that Seamus sat on the other side of me and then Draco on the other side of Marie.

Seamus took my hand softly, "I'm sorry."

I smiled warmly at him, "Don't worry about it."

I looked over to see that Draco had his arm around Marie's chair and she was leaning back into him slightly. I tried to not growl.

But then I realized that Fred and Angelina were sitting behind us, Fred was glaring at Draco's arm.

Snape then sprinted into the room like he usually does, slamming into a few people's chairs along the way.

"I will not tolerate the absurd behavior as I have not for your other years here at Hogwarts," he slurred.

He stopped when he walked by the four of us, and then kept on walking after a second.

HAHAHAHAHAAH.

"I think Snape is confused," Marie whispered.

"I would understand why," I whispered back.

Draco shushed us when Snape began talking about a potion which would put you in such a deep sleep you may never wake up.

"Why is it that his class is always so boring," Seamus moaned.

"Because Snapster's teaching it," Marie sighed.

"Will you three shut up?" Draco snapped.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape's nasally voice boomed, "is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"Finnigan just finds it necessary to try to distract us all with his pointless babbling," Draco tattled.

Marie rolled her eyes and I glared at Malfoy. "Can't you ever just shut up?"

Draco glared at me. "Well maybe---

"Silence!" Snape snapped, walking over and slamming a book on our table.

Marie whispered. "Violent now, aren't we Snapeypoo?"

Fred snorted and my lip twitched I was trying not to laugh. Now Snape's ugly face was a few inches from mine.

Ewwww.

"Turn to page 671." He spoke, putting spaces in between each word. He wound up spitting on my face. I grimaced and wiped of spit as he turned around.

We all opened up ours books, and the class remained dead silent. As we began reading about some sort of mystical creature, Marie sneezed. It was one of those really obnoxious sneezes that the person winds up screaming and spitting snot all over the place. I took one look at her and we began hysterically laughing.

Snape spun around, glaring fiercely at us. I stopped laughing immediately, but Marie continued giggling. By this point Fred couldn't take it and he was snickering loudly behind us.

"Ms. Elizabeth! Mr. Weasley! Since you two seem to like to chat in this class, how about detention? Tonight! In my office!"

Marie's face got pale. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. 9 o'clock. Don't be late." He growled, swaggering back up to the front of the room.

"That sucks." I whispered to her.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed furiously.

Draco gave her a look of annoyance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do yah think that I should go try out for the Quittach team next year? I mean, I guess I'm kinda good, but I wanna try out for the Quittach team in Ireland when I leave Hogwarts."

I glanced at Seamus. "Uh…yeah!"

"Yah don't think I can do it?" He asked, looking hurt.

"Oh, no. I do! I just haven't seen you play, that's all." I replied hurriedly.

We were sitting outside of the castle by the stone circle, out backs leaning up against one of them. There was no one else there.

He frowned. "Sure."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, coming up from behind us. "Ron, Harry and I were going to go see Hagrid."

"Oh, we're just…yah know…sitting here." Seamus laughed.

"Oh…well I'll see you later then." Hermione replied, continuing to walk down the hill to Hagrid's, followed by Ron and Harry.

I looked back at Seamus, "Maybe we can practice sometime then, just us. Show me your Quittach skills."

He smiled, "I would like that a lot."

I sighed. "Sea, I feel so bad."

"Why?" He asked, pulling me onto his lap.

"Because…I feel…jealous. When I see Malfoy and Marie. I like you and I hate him so I don't know why I feel like this."

"Hmmm maybe it's because you liked him before me? Don't worry I'm not jealous or anything. I know you wouldn't do anything." He replied, hugging me.

I melted. "Thanks, you're amazing! Oh, I think I have to go get ready for the Quittach game soon. Sorry! I'll see you after the game." I said, getting up, kissing him on the check and leaving. I noticed I smelt a hint of alcohol on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maries POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Second day of school and I already want to go home. How could I manage to get detention with Fred tonight? Thank god it was at least after the Quittach game so I could have ONE good thing happen to me today.

I marched into my bedroom before the big game against Slytherin and saw Emily sleeping on her bed. I sat on the edge and threw her uniform at her which was lying next to her.

"Hey!" she snapped, "oh it's you."

I giggled, "Missed you too."

"So," she sat up and looked disgruntled, "how was your first day?"

I shot her a look, "Alright besides the fact I'm now in a fake relationship to make my ex-fiancé jealous who I can't stand and I have detention with tonight after I destroy my fake boyfriend who I can't stand in a game where I fly around an arena on a broomstick."

She laughed, "Someday."

"I know," I shook my head, "so how's Seamus?"

"Alright," she answered, "we hung out like all day today."

"Oooh!" she poked me.

Just then Ginny walked into the room, in uniform, "Hey girls, we gotta go!"

"Ohmygod!" Emily and I yelled in unison before jumping up and getting changed in what seemed like one swift movement. We then sprinted through the castle until we reached the area where our whole team was getting a pep-talk from Harry.

We all disbursed onto the field, and of course I got stuck in line right in front of Fred.

JUST MY FRICKIN LUCK.

God I can't stand him….

The Gryffindor side all cheered as we hopped onto our broomsticks and took off into the air.

Of course to show off we all went over the people in the stands. I maaay have gone a bit too close to Angelina to scare her but whatever. When the Slytherins came out the whole side erupted with cheers and they flew out in a formation.

As they were flying and we were kind of just floating there, I saw Marcus flying around violently, knocking into everyone's brooms. Madame Hooch screamed up at him to stop it, and he did…for a while. Then he decided to tease Emily by flying in circles around her and she squealed and then flew off in the other direction.

I glanced over at Fred who was sitting on his broom next to George a few yards higher than me to the right.

I sighed as I saw Draco fly over to me before the game started.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," he replied, "so are we gonna do anything to piss him off now?"

I thought, "Sure…why not?"

"But what?"

"Why don't we like… I don't know. Ugh, I feel terrible by doing this," I sighed.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I don't know anymore," I move a little on my broom, "I just need to accept that it's over. And thanks by the way for everything."

"No problem."

"So," I went on as I stared at Emily who was still being harassed by Marcus, "about Emily."

"What about her?" he asked.

"I think you should hold off for a while," I said, "just start out slow. Like start showing her that you care about her by being nice. Don't express your like undying love for her until later."

"Ok," he seemed to smile to me a bit, "thanks to you too by the way."

I smiled back, "This is weird."

He laughed, "What the bloody hell is going on this year?"

"I don't know anymore."

"So," he sighed, "do you like Fred?"

I felt at a loss of words, "I…I don't know."

"You do," he said before I heard Madame Hooch announce that the game was beginning.

We all flew into our positions and the game began.

After the first twenty or so minutes Marcus made a new record by breaking three peoples arms, legs, and one guy even had a broken collarbone.

I kind of feared for my life.

Every time that Emily or I went to go make a goal Marcus was right behind us, knocking into our brooms and making us nearly fall off.

All of a sudden everyone in the stands gasped.

Malfoy and Fred collided in the air, a lot higher than anyone else was and they were both plummeting towards the ground.

Without thinking I took off and attempted to grab Fred who was falling to the ground extremely fast.

He was too heavy for me and we both fell to the ground on my broomstick, holding onto each other. Once we hit the ground with a big 'oof' we were both panting we were so scared.

I realized we were both still holding each other and I let go quickly.

"Draco," I mumbled looking around quickly trying to find him splattered across the field.

I didn't notice that Emily went after Draco and they were both sitting on the ground across the field.

At least he wasn't broomkill.

Dumbledore and a bunch of other teachers were rushing around them and they took Emily out on a streacher, and Malfoy. A few seconds later Neville went by in a streacher too.

"You saved me," Fred said, "why?"

I looked into his brown eyes for the first time since what seemed like forever, "You're welcome."

I stood up and then Angelina came sprinting over to us, squealing like a chipmunk. Semus followed shortly after, going after Emily who was still being taken away.

"FREEEEEEDDDYYY!!!!! OH MY GOSH MY FREEDDDYY IS HURT!"

I sighed and began to walk away, but something pulled on my hand. Fred was standing up and he pulled me back towards him.

"Mar," he asked again, "why did you help me and not Malfoy?"

Angelina shoved me away, "Oh my god are you ok."

Fred walked around her and grabbed my shoulders, "Answer me."

I shook him off and snapped, "Because I don't care about him."

"You care about me?" he snapped back.

"OBVIOUSLY I STILL FUCKING LOVE YOU IF I'M DOING THIS WITH MALFOY!"

Angelina gasped, "Why don't you back off? Freddy is there anything you want? Oh you poor baby."

Fred shocked me, "I want the love of my life back."

We didn't break our eye contact, "I think I do too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next chapter: At the hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

My POV

Madame Pomfrey bent over me and Draco at in the hospital.

"Wh…what happened?" I asked, dazed and not too sure what just happened.

"Oh, dear." She sighed. "It seems both of you have a broken arm. And you had passed out, and wound up sleeping for a long while."

She bustled out and into her office.

I groaned, imagining drinking that awful stuff to re-grow my bones, and my head was throbbing from passing out. I didn't even remember passing out, let alone waking up again and falling asleep. Draco was lying on the bed next to me, and Seamus was sitting in a chair to the left of my bed, asleep and snoring. I stared at his open, drooling mouth before turning my head and looking at Draco.

"Thanks, for saving me." He smiled.

I stared blankly at him. "You're welcome."

He grinned back. "If you weren't there I could've died!"

"Yeah." I blinked, looking in the opposite direction. Why was he being so nice?

Just then Seamus awoke with a jolt. "Uh? Huh? Em? Yah're finally awake! How are yah?"

"Um…ok I guess." I replied, sitting up on my elbows. "How long have you been here?"

"Since yah passed out. Yah had me worried sick." He frowned, "Though I did take a trip upstairs…"

"God, Sea. You didn't…you know…" I lowered my voice, because I didn't want Draco to hear anything, "Drink, did you?"

He looked at the ground, then up at me through his eyelashes. "I wish I could tell yah that I didn't. But I can't. Don't worry, though. I'm not…drunk. Or even anything close to that."

"That's not the point! I don't want you to drink like that anymore."

"Well I like it." He huffed.

I sighed. There was no point in arguing with him. Instead I laid back down and rolled over on my side, my back towards him. Soon I heard Seamus leave, saying something about dinner and how he'll bring me something back.

I groaned, lying there next to Draco, bored out of my mind. While later, as it got completely dark, I heard Draco speak.

"So…Finnigan, huh?"

"Yeah. He's a great boyfriend so before you trash him---

"He just doesn't seem your type."

"Well, he is." I replied flatly, staring up at the ceiling, which just looked like a big black hole.

Draco growled. "No need to get defensive, Collins." Then, he cleared his throat, and his voice softened. "Sorry."

"Right." I replied, rolling on my side.

Suddenly I heard something crash. It was a small crash, but near enough to frighten me. "Was that you?" I whispered, rolling to look at Draco.

"No." He whispered back.

I leapt for my wand which was lying on the bedside table, and said "Lumos."

The room lit up, and there was Madame Pomfrey standing in the doorway. She was bent over a cup of the bone re-grow stuff, which was all over the floor. She mumbled something inaudible and I waved my wand and the stuff went back into the cup, and hovered in the air. She took it, smiled and passed it to Draco, who drank half, gagged, and passed it to me.

The stuff was bitter, and tasted like dirty socks. I made a face as I gave the empty cup to Madame Pomfrey, and when she left, I let the room go dark again.

We both soon fell asleep, Draco snoring like a madman. I awoke in the middle of the night to hear Draco whimpering. I looked over, and even in the dark I could see him sweating. He was coated in a shimmering layer of sweat, and I tried not to vomit as I stood up and shook him.

"Malfoy. Malfoy! Dude!! DRACO!!!!" I yelled, shaking him so hard he fell off the bed and onto the floor.

He began groaning. "What was that for?"

"You were sweating and whimpering." I replied. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." He replied, crawling onto his bed, shaking and sweating. "I don't feel good."

"Maybe it's because you're trying to be so nice. You're not used to it."

He glared at me.

"No, I'm serious!" I insisted. "You could be having like a metamorphosis or something."

He groaned and shivered. "I f-feel horrible."

I sat down on my bed and stared at him. He was shaking, sweating, shivering and coughing.

"Do you have a fever?" I asked.

"Hunh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hold on." I felt his forehead and immediately had to withdraw my hand; he was boiling hot.

"I don't think this is good…Do yoj want me to get Madame Pomfrey?" I asked.

He shook his head. "N-no. I just…wanna sleep."

I gave him a concerned look, and then laid down.

When I woke up in the morning, Draco was drooling out of the side of his open mouth, and his white blonde hair was drenched in sweat. I laughed a bit, then got up and walked up to the Gryffindor common room to get my clothes. My arm was fully re-grown, and I was ready to get out of this flimsy nightgown.

I saw George and Seamus playing wizard chess before they went to class, and everyone was in the middle of getting ready when I got upstairs.

"Em!" Marie smiled. "Hey!"

"Hey." I replied, grinning back. "Do you know why Malfoy is being really nice to me?"

"Uhh…Um….No not at all. Why?"

I shrugged. "It's weird. Anyway I think it's time we have some fun at Hogwarts. How about we ask Dumbledore for a little party?"

She laughed. "Yeah! We should!"

"How about like a Mardi Gras theme? They have no idea what it is but I like the masks."

"That's cool. We'll do it after the classes are done." She replied, hurrying out the door.

"See you!" I yelled, then turned back to my bed, and found that now only Hermione and me were in the room.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hello. I'm sorry I have to get to class. I have to stop at the library."

"Kay bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After classes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marie and I walked up to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door. I minute later it opened, and inside were Dumbledore and Snape, Snape looked pissed off at something.

"Hello Emily, Marie. What brings you to my office?"

We looked at each other, and then Marie pushed me forward. "Uh…well, sir, I was wondering if…if we-the school could have a party. Like a dance."

"A dance, hmm? Well, that sounds delightful." Dumbledore grinned.

I smiled. "We were thinking like a Mardi Gras theme. That's a muggle thing but the point is that we wear masks."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Do you think this is a dance school? It's a school of learning, and it will not be tarnished with tom foolery such as a dance." Snape sneered.

"Actually, Serverus, I think it's a wonderful idea. I think this school needs a little fun." He winked at us. "It will be in a week from now. I will make an announcement at dinner."

"Thank you, headmaster." I grinned..

"Thanks!" Marie giggled, and we walked out the door.

We both walked back to our bedroom, but right when we walked into the common room we got stopped by Hermione. She and I don't really talk (she kind of annoys me) but I know Marie and her talk.

"Hey!" Marie waved as she approached us.

"Hello girls," Hermione began but sounded kind of strange, "I just thought I should tell you that all of the girls in our room, Ginny, Parvati, and I all got invited to a party tonight."

"Oh," Marie answered awkwardly, "who's it for?"

"Angelina," she said, "I think Fred and Seamus are going too. Are you ladies joining us also?"

"No," I snapped, "c'mon lets go to our room.

Marie seemed kind of mad too but said goodbye to Hermione reluctantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the bedroom (THIRD PERSON!!!!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Little did Emily or Marie know, but the whole party was a joke. Seamus and Fred got all of the girls in their girlfriends room because they wanted to play a joke on them. They boys planned to hide out under their girls bed and jump out when they fell asleep to scare them. The girls had NO idea that when they got to their dorm room that Seamus and Fred were under the beds.

"That was kind of rude," Emily mumbled.

"I know," she agreed, "but whatever. It's not like we'd go anyway. I just can't believe the guys went."

Emily sat down on her bed and she laid back on hers, "Seriously. Whatever I trust Seamus."

"And I trust Fred completely too," Marie nodded. "It's Angelina-frickin-ballerina I don't trust."

"She wants your man," Emily snorted.

"Oh Freddy, such a ladies man." She laughed. "You better watch Seamus around McGonagall. I see him checkin' her out." Marie raised her eyebrows.

Seamus who was under Emily's bed shot Fred a 'what the heck' look who was lying under Marie's. The room was pitch black, but Seamus and Fred were close enough that they could see each other.

Emily rolled my eyes, "Like the way you look at Snape."

"Hey back off Sevy," she said. "You know you want him too."

"Oh, yeah!" Emily laughed. "Damn he's hot."

Seamus and Fred exchanged a glance.

"Anyway have to talked to HIM yet?" Marie asked.

"By HIM do you mean Marcus?" Emily grinned.

Marie grimaced. "Him and his big ass teeth."

"I know! He's secretly a beaver."

"It's his part-time job."

Seamus and Fred stifled a laugh, grabbing onto the bed post.

"Ew, Marcus is so GROSS. He's…ugh." Emily shivered.

'Yeah, but his friends Crabbe and Goyle…Mmmm!" Marie began laughing hysterically.

"I know what you're talking about, because for a long time I've wanted to get into Goyle's pants…"

Marie gagged. "Dude! No! Crabbe is the better looking one!"

After they were done laughing, Marie brought up something else. "So…would you rather have sex with Seamus in Snape's room while he's hiding in a closet recording it or in the Great Hall with everybody watching?"

Emily laughed. "What kind of question is that?"

"Em, you know me well enough by now to not question these kinds of things and just go along with them."

Seamus stared at Fred from under the bed as Fred began shaking with silent laughter. Seamus mouthed 'Stop' so they wouldn't catch them.

"Umm…well I guess in Snape's room. I wouldn't want everybody watching."

Seamus refused to look at Fred, who gave him a thumbs up and continued silent laughing.

"Would you rather lick peanut butter off of Dumbledore's toes or his beard?" Emily asked, snorting in the middle of the question.

Marie snickered. "I guess I would have to pick his toes."

"Eww his hair would get in your teeth if you licked it off his beard hahahaha!"

Fred pointed his finger into his mouth, and Seamus fake gagged.

"So what's your favorite thing about Seamus?" Marie asked.

"Um…well…he knows how to be a good boyfriend. Like he's insanely nice. What's your favorite thing about Fred?"

"He's so funny. I love him." She smiled.

The room was silent and Emily and Marie had stopped talking suddenly Emily squealed. She whipped her wand out and screamed "Lumos" so the room lit up.

"What?! Dude!" Marie yelled, sitting up and clutching her pillow.

"Sorry I thought there was someone standing there." Emily muttered, lowering her wand.

Little did she know that there were two people that were standing there, ready to scare them. Seamus and Fred had darted under the bed before Emily got her wand.

"Anyway", she sighed. "I'm gonna put on my pajamas."

"Kay me too." Marie agreed. "Just no more random screaming.

"Kay." Emily said, leaving the light on, "But I thought that there was someone standing there and I got creeped out."

Marie shrugged and they changed into their pajamas. Seamus and Fred stared at each other the whole time, their eyes wide. When they were done they sat cross legged on the bed, the lights out again.

"Maybe it was Sevypoo standing there, watching us." Marie whispered.

Emily giggled. "You know what my favorite part of his body is?"

"What?"

"His fab booty!" Emily choked, laughing hysterically.

"His buns of STEEL!" Marie squealed, doubling over.

Fred and Seamus had to cover their mouths they were trying so hard not to burst out laughing. It got all quiet, and suddenly Marie asked, 'Do you think he does squats?"

At that Fred and Seamus completely lost it, laughing and rolling out from under the bed. Emily and Marie screamed, staring wide eyed at their boyfriends' rolling from under their beds.

"What are you two doing here?!" Marie screamed as Emily was just speechless.

As the boys regained their voice, Fred choked, "We-we were trying to *chuckle* scare you but well…"

"We kinda failed." Seamus chuckled.

"Oh." Emily said flatly. "Wait so was everyone in on this?"

"Yup." Seamus grinned. "There was no party, and even if there was, why would we go to it without yah?"

"Well, don't do it again! You listened in on our whole conversation!" Marie screamed, slapping Fred on the shoulder and then hugging him.

Seamus got up and sat on Emily's bed. "Don't I get a hug too?"

She rolled her eyes in a 'Come here' kind of way and hugged him.

Fred and Marie were lying back on her bed as Seamus and Emily rested on hers.

"All of your roommates are staying in the other room tonight by the way, we were not sure how long this would take so we just asked for the whole night," Fred broke the silence.

"So do you want to….um stay here tonight?" Marie asked.

"Sure," he shifted, he was sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed and Marie was laying back on his chest. Seamus and Emily were laying the same way in the next bed (which were kind of small by the way).

"My feet are hanging off the bed." Fred grumbled. "It's too short!"

"That's what she said." Emily giggled. She wiggled her toes and then looked at Fred. "My feet are fine."

"Mine too." Seamus agreed.

"That's cause you're only like 5'6''." Marie retorted, her feet dangling off the bed.

"It's not my fault you're 5'9'' and Fred is like 6'3''!" Emily said back.

Fred laughed, "Seamus mate, you're shorter than Emily here."

Seamus looked down at his feet which were stretched out and reached exactly where Emily's did, "Am not!"

"Alright! Merlins beard calm down no need to get upset about it." Fred laughed.

Marie looked up at him, "So I heard from Ginny that we're getting a new teacher here, someone from the Ministry."

Fred grumbled, "Our father told us about it. He said that she works in like the jury or something in the Ministry and that she's a real…well she's a real bitch. She was supposed to be coming over here to interview the teachers but was offered…well she kinda forced her way into a job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(my POV because third person is annoying~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, and I heard that Dumbledore was leaving. Did you hear that? He's going away somewhere for a while. Do you think that this teacher would try to take her place?"

Fred shrugged. "Dunno. I hope not."

"I just wanna see what she's like. If she's anything like Moody we're in trouble. Remember last year where he yelled at me for putting gum under the desk and had his back towards me? Creepy." Seamus shivered.

"I always was afraid his fake eyeball thing would fall off," Marie shuddered.

Fred and I laughed, "What!?"

"I don't know," she mumbled. "He was just sketchy."

"Shadyside," I sighed.

"What?!" Fred laughed again.

Marie giggled, "Nothing, it's a long story. Well not really…so pretty much near my house is this street called Shadyside ave and it was pretty sketchy looking down that street and hence the whole 'Shady' bit."

Both of them looked confused.

"Sooo…" I mumbled when it began to get really quiet. Too quiet.

"So…" Marie answered.

"So." Fred said.

"What?" Seamus jumped up a bit, "Someone say something?"

We all laughed a little

I yawned, "What time is it?"

Marie grabbed her phone, "Eleven."

"I'm hungry," Seamus whined.

"What else is new?" Fred laughed.

"Marie you wanna go get something and bring it up?" I asked.

"Sure," she said and began to sit up but Fred grabbed her waist and pulled her on his lap.

"No," he whined. "Don't go."

She groaned then squirmed away, "Ill be back!"

He laughed and so did she, "Bye boys."

~~~~~~~~~~~after we got Seamus food because he had to inconvenience us so we asked Dobby for something which he happily got us. Thank you Dobby. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marie and I were both extremely tired from getting tortured by Snape earlier in class and then there was Quittach practice which also wore us out.

I yawned, "I'm so tired."

"Me too," Marie mumbled.

Seamus stroked my hair, "Go to bed then Love."

"Mmmn," I groaned as he moved me so I was under the blanket with him hugging my body to his. Fred and Marie were doing the same.

I just drifted off to sleep before I heard someone talking and I woke up.

"So why would the mouse poop green slime if you gave it the cure?" Marie's voice sliced through my sleeping mind.

"I don't know! I think it was a side effect from the time we put paprika in his water," Fred's accented voice replied.

"Would you rather drink a gallon of ketchup or a gallon of paprika water?" Marie asked.

"SHUTUP!!!!" I yelped from my bed, startling Seamus out of his sleep.

"What did I do!?" he hollered.

Marie and Fred were snickering from her bed and I growled before I nuzzled Seamus and fell asleep again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A month later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the night of the dance, and everyone was really excited. Except the guys, of course, cause they were all nervous asking out girls. The guys had to give the girls their masks. I was of course going with Seamus and Marie was going with Fred (who was her fiancé…again).

Marie and I were helping each other get ready, and Sam was there too. We kinda began friends again, but Marie still didn't like her. She doesn't really like anybody, especially Fleur. If Fleur was still here in Hogwarts…well let's say she wouldn't be here very long then.

"How do I look?" I giggled, spinning around.

I was wearing a turquoise tight strapless dress, which was frilly from the hips down and ended two inches above my knees. I was wearing black heels and black and silver dangly earrings with a long silver necklace with little black circles on it. The necklace ended just below my chest.

"Fabulous!" Marie yelled. "What about me?"

She was wearing a light pink strapless dress which ended about two inches from her knees. It was tight at the top to her hips where it looked kind of like a tutu but was flatter. Underneath that were fishnet stockings. She had on black heeled boots and ended just above her knee that had a bunch of buckles on them and a black pearl necklace which was so big she wrapped it around her neck three times. Her hair was pin straight with the top half pinned back so it was poofed up and the clip that held it back was long and had diamonds on it and she had a thick silver bracelet.

"Very preeetty!!!" I laughed. "Fred will love you!"

"Yeah, well looking like that Seamus will wanna get in your pants tonight." She giggled.

"Hey! That's not funny I mean he already---

I cut off as Sam looked at me weird. I didn't really want anyone to know Seamus tried to have sex with me.

"Hey, what happened to Malfoy? I thought you liked him?" Sam asked, slipping into brown heels.

I shook my head, applying makeup sharing the mirror with Marie. "Not anymore. Besides, Seamus is…way better."

"Oh…"

I put on eyeshadow that matched the blue of my dress and foundation. Marie just put on mascara and eyeliner so her eyes looked kind of like Avril Lavignes. Mine looked like Megan Fox's but brown.

Sam was wearing a light brown cocktail dress which had frilly sleeves and a v-neck. It had a purple belt below the chest and it ended just above the knee.

"Well, Em, we should get going." Marie replied. "I want my mask!"

I laughed. "Imma comin'!"

We rushed downstairs, me almost tripping as I missed a step completely.

Seamus, who was standing in front of the fireplace, grinned at me. "Yah look hot."

I blushed. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

He was wearing the same as everyone else; a black tux with a white flower.

"Anyway I have something for yah." He said, walking over to me. He handed me a mask.

The mask was the kind for Mardi Gras, where it only covered your eyes and forehead, and it was a metallic silver with elegant black feathers. It had a rubber band-like material so it stretched and stayed on my head.

"Sea, it's amazing!" I replied in awe. "Thanks!"

I put it on at looked around. "I feel mysterious." I giggled.

"Mmmm hmm." He replied, slipping his arm around my waist. He put on his own mask, which was just black.

We walked over to Fred and Marie, who had a black mask with long black and pink feathers.

"C'mon." He tugged a bit at my waist and led me downstairs to the Great Hall.

Like the Yule Ball, it was transformed. This time, though, there were silver and gold balloons all over the place. The room was lit by candles and there was a band playing where the headmasters table was supposed to be.

The floor was onyx tile with gold and silver sparkles, and there were a few tables which had candles and sweets and a big punch bowl.

As Seamus and I walked farther in, I saw Draco standing next to Pansy, who (surprisingly…not) was wearing a pink dress with a flower on it. He seemed to not want to touch her as she threw herself at him, cooing and pouting and leaning on him. Even though he obviously didn't like her, he still was bragging to his friends as usual.

Suddenly he looked over and our eyes met. He grinned, but I looked away.

"C'mon let's go over there." I said to Seamus, pushing him over to Dean, Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Hey, Seamus. Nice mask." Dean laughed, pulling his mask back and letting it slap back on his face.

"I wouldn't be talking." Seamus laughed, pulling back Dean's.

"So…who are you going with?" I asked no one in particular.

"Cho." Harry grinned.

"Hermione." Ron shrugged.

Hermione glared at him. "Next time you could be a little more enthusiastic."

Ron shrugged again. I shook my head and found Marie dancing with Fred.

"Let's go dance," I said to Seamus.

He smiled and we walked over to them.

"Hey!" Marie giggled as Fred did some embarrassing dance move. I honestly don't know how she could be un-embarrassed, but I mean it IS Fred so…you kind of expect that by now.

"Heyyy!" I laughed, grabbing Seamus's hands and dancing side by side with Marie.

Just then someone tapped on Freds shoulder. We all turned to see Angelina standing there in a…wait for it...neon orange dress. She looked like an effing disco dancer. Her brown hair was slicked back in a bun and she had a pair of neon orange flats on and orange necklace which had such chunky pearls I thought it may break from around her neck. Her dress had long sleeves and reached her knees, it buttoned down the center and she had a matching fedora on.

My eyes hurt just looking at her.

"Hey," she smiled, "you look nice."

He had an arm around Maries waist and looked like he wanted to run away from the situation. I was ready to pounce if Marie attacked Angelina again.

"Are you not going to say the same to me?" she pushed.

"Angelina, please you know I only have eyes for Marie. You can't be doing this," Fred sighed.

"Yeah, just please go away." I huffed as Seamus put his arm around my waist and gave an awkward look to Angelina. I had to say something before Marie exploded.

"Stay out of this, you vaginal blood belch."

"What the fuck?!" I laughed, "What??!"

"Yeah. That's what I thought." She pursed her lips, her hands on her hips.

"You yodeling cactus!" Marie screamed, a little pissed and a little creeped out.

Angelina gasped. "You…you…you brain sucking gopher!"

"You waterlogged camel!"

"You—

"Ok, will yah two just shut it?" Seamus yelled. "You're pissing me off."

I gave him a look. "Dude. Shut up."

Seamus shrugged. "I'm going to get some punch." He walked away.

"Ok, bitch, you really need to back off." Marie hissed.

"And you need to---

"Is there a problem here?"

All four of us looked up at Snape, who had his hands on his hips.

"Umm…No…Sir." I replied, stifling a laugh.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Marie is being stupid."

"Although I have found through the years that Miss Elizabeth, Miss Collins and Mr Weasley have not been the brightest of students (I tried not to punch him in the face), I do no think it is in your place to point that out. Now, Miss Johnson I think you should go." Snape drawled.

Angelina growled and stormed away, over to harass someone else.

"Sir, would you like to dance with us?" Marie asked, batting her eyelashes.

Snape just walked away. We all burst out laughing, so when Seamus came back he had no idea what was going on.

"Snape just can't accept it." I sighed.

"He can't accept the fact that he wants us more than he can ever imagine." Marie agreed.

The guys exchanged looks.

'Fire Bruning' by Sean Kingston came on, and I gave a little squeal; I loved the song. As all four of us were dancing together (Well, the guys tried to grind on us. We just kinda laughed.) I wound up tripping and knocking into the person behind me. Even though everyone was wearing masks, you could still kinda tell who everyone was. It was MARCUS. And who could MISS his teeth?!

I yelped and jumped into Seamus. "Jesus Christ…"

He chuckled, and then we both looked up at Marcus, who gave me a wink. Seamus gave him the look of death and he backed away.

"Why does that ALWAYS happen to you?" Marie wondered, looking back at Marcus and laughing.

Marcus was talking to Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. He was pointing his thumb over his shoulder, and they were all staring at me and Seamus. At this point I was embarrassed, and Marie thought this was as funny as hell.

"This DOES always happen to me…" I groaned, burying my face into Seamus's chest. "God."

"I think it's the signals you're giving off." Fred joked, poking me in the shoulder.

"WHAT signals?! I hate that kid!!" I laughed, pulling back a strand of my hair.

As 'Lovegame' by Lady Gaga came on, the guys (and Pansy) were still staring, but I decided to ignore them. Instead I turned around, my back face Seamus and my arms around his neck. I looked over at Draco and he was looking at us with a crestfallen expression on his face. I frowned a bit, but I couldn't feel bad. I mean, it was MALFOY for Christ's sake.

Suddenly Crabbe and Goyle came over to us, Crabbe poking me in the back and Goyle poking Marie's. We turned around.

"Um…hi." I mumbled as Marie gave him a wide eyed and scared glance.

They winked at us. "Hey, babe." Crabbe said.

"Yeah, you wanna…go someplace quiet?" Goyle whispered.

"No, go away!" Marie gagged, clutching onto Fred.

Fred growled. "Back off, chubby."

Goyle huffed. "I lost weight."

"The word of the day is legs. Let's go upstairs and spread the word." Crabbe said, moving in closer.

I stared at him blankly. "No."

"C'mooon, honey. If you were a lamp I'd turn you on."

I grimaced. "Alright then."

"You know, I'm a raindrop and I'm falling for you." He smiled.

"Ooook…"

"Do you love to bake?"

"I guess…"

"Cause I'd love to feel your hot cross-buns."

As I tried not to vomit and go running, Seamus spoke. "Well, I'm bored. I'm gonna go upstairs I'll be back."

"Um…ok." I replied, confused.

He left me here with CRABBE?!?! So, I walked over to Marie and Fred (who was still being harassed by Goyle).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Marie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe that GOYLE was coming on to me. Yuck.

"Goyle, go away!" Fred yelled, stepping up to Goyle.

"Why should I? Let me have her for a little while and ill show her a time you could never," Goyle leaned towards me and Fred jumped in front of me.

I could have sworn that I heard him growl.

"Goyle I suggest you leave us both alone before this escalades any more."

Goyle shoved Fred a bit, "Marie needs a real man. Any girl with an ass like that needs someone who can handle it."

Fred shoved him back and Goyle was thrown back a little. He spoke through clenched teeth, "Fuck off."

I noticed that I was standing there, in shock and not sure what to do. When I snapped out of being frozen in place I grabbed onto Freds arm and pushed him back a little so he looked at me.

"Hun it's not worth it. Come on," I begged, not wanting Goyle to bleed out all over the floor because Fred attacks him.

"Hold on and let me put him in his place," Fred growled, holding me around my shoulders protectively.

"Wanna know where my place is?" Goyle laughed.

"Ten feet underground?" snapped Fred.

"The common room couch on your girl who will soon be mine," Goyle chortled.

I jumped in-between them when Fred looked like he was about to go postal.

"Let's go. Now, and that's not an option," I grabbed him by the arm and he reluctantly let me drag him through the great hall and out the door.

We stopped once we reached our common room. He spun me around.

"Why didn't you let me stand up for you?" he seemed kind of mad.

"I don't need you to do that. I don't care what Goyle the boil says about me. I just want you to love me that's all I ask," I smiled to him then looked down at the fire burning in front of us.

He sighed and plopped down into the couch and I followed him onto his lap and laid back into his chest.

"If I had to choose between loving you, and breathing. I would use my last breath to say I love you," he whispered into my hair.

I didn't know what to say to that.

"I mean it," he went on.

"Fred," I sighed, "you're my everything; all I ever wanted. The first thing I think about when I wake up is you and your smile. You're my world and I mean it."

"It's true."

I gave him a confused look.

"I thought the other day if I could live without you."

I stared at him.

"It's true that I can't."

"I think it would kill me in the process," I sighed.

"I wouldn't want that now would I?" he nuzzled me.

"I would hope not," I squished my nose to his.

He pressed his warm lips to mine for a few minutes before I broke away.

"Fred," I mumbled.

"Yes love?"

"You were telling me about that spare bedroom here, remember?"

"What about it?" he asked.

I nuzzled his neck and whispered, "Show me where it is."

He leaned his forehead to mine, "Alright."

I followed him down the hall with my hand in his and our sides bumping into each other as we walked from standing so closely. When he opened the door at the very end of the hallway it revealed a room with one queen sized bed. Everything was red and gold (duh).

I twisted so I was standing in front of him and we were holding both of our hands with our fingers laced together. I bent up to kiss him and without breaking it, I walked backwards and fell onto the bed with him coming down on top of me. He moved his arms and perched himself up so he didn't kill me as he fell down on top of me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seamus never came back to the party, so I got really worried and went to go look for him. There were some few people making out and just kind of wandering around, but not of them were Seamus. I walked up the staircase and went through the common room but I still haven't found him. For some reason I walked into the first floor and I heard someone grumbling around the corner.

"Uh…Hello?" I asked, walking cautiously.

I finally turned the corner and I found Seamus sitting, slumped against the wall, an almost gone beer bottle in his hand.

"Seamus?!" I asked, crouching down and looking at him. "What the hell?"

"W…what are yah doin…here." He slurred, rolling his head and looking at me.

"You've been here this whole time DRINKING?!" I exclaimed, grabbing the bottle out of his hands.

He glared at me and stood up, swaying a bit. "Gimme it back."

"No, Seamus. You're beyond drunk and you need to get back upstairs." I protested, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door to the staircase.

"Wha? What are we gonna go back to yahr room?" He muttered, staggering.

I sighed. "No. You're gonna sleep."

"Why won't you do me? Who the hell are you seeing besides me?!"

"What are you talking about?!" I retorted, "C'mon let's just---

"No!" Seamus screamed, slapping away my arm.

"Fine. I'm gonna go." I walked away towards the door, dropping the bottle on the ground.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder, and I realized his hand was digging into it. He spun me around, his face inches from mine. He was spitting and sweaty and his face was blotchy red.

"Let me go!" I screamed, struggling against him as he was now holding both of my arms to my side.

"Who else is there?! mWhy won't you tell me?!" He screamed.

"You're not making any SENSE." I hissed "Let me GO." I kneed him in the crotch, and as he was wailing, I made my way to the door.

I guess that wasn't such a good idea, because he went postal and tackled me, getting up and kicking me in the stomach. He began beating me, kicking me in the face. I felt my nose crack and hot blood pour out of it. I began screaming, trying desperately to get out of there, but he took out his wand and put some spell on me so I couldn't move. He began kicking me again, and this time I felt a sharp pain where my ribcage was, and I thought he broke my rib. There was blood all over, and I was in so much pain I couldn't take it. I began hysterically crying, and for some reason I was thinking about how crappy I must look.

Thank God someone had heard my screams, because someone had opened up the door and tackled Seamus to the ground. I couldn't move, so I just laid there watching them wrestle. Only when Seamus was lying motionless on the ground did I realize that the person who came to my rescue was Draco.

"Draco?" I mumbled. "W-Wha?"

"Stop talking." He muttered, standing over me. He bent down and somehow managed to pick me up and carry me down to the dungeons without anyone seeing us.

He walked over to this one wall and mumbled something. It opened up to the Slytherin common room.

"No. I wanna…go to my…common room." I said, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of a bunch of Slytherins.

"That's where Finnigan's gonna be." He replied, sitting my down on a big leather couch.

I was finally regaining mobility, and my body hurt like hell.

"C'mere." Draco helped me up and led me down this one hallway. "I don't think you wanna, like, go into my room where everyone else will be so there's this room with a bed and a shower so…" He led me to this door at the end of the hallway and I limped inside with him.

It was royal green with a black rug and a queen bed. There was a bathroom through a door connected to the room and a bedside table with a light. He helped me over to the bed and I sat down, holding my sides, groaning.

"I feel like all the bones in my body are broken." I choked, suddenly coughing. Blood landed on the floor.

Draco sat down next to me, his eyes full of concern. "That guy is a bastard. Why did he do that?"

"Drunk? Other then that no id---

I began hacking again, staining the carpet with blood.

"Do you want me to do anything?" He asked, putting his hand on my back.

"Can you heal my nose? And stay out here while I take a shower? What if he finds a way to come in here and…" I sniffled, wiping the snot off my nose and groaning in disgust.

"Sure." He smiled softly, mumbled something and pointed his wand at my nose.

I touched it, and it felt fixed, but still hurt terribly. As I sat there, feeling my nose, everything that had just happened came over me and I began sobbing.

"Stop. Don't cry." He whispered, holding me. "You're safe now."

"T-thanks." I managed through tears. "For ev-verything. Y-you're really n-nice. And thanks f-for saving me e-ev-ven though I acted li-ike a bitch."

"No, you weren't a bitch. I was a jerk to you before." He mumbled. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

After my crying died down I asked, "Can I take a shower?"

"Of course."

I got up and walked into the bathroom. There were some towels (green) and a glass shower. I closed the door and began taking a shower. The hot water felt good against my cuts, but I wondered what Draco was doing out there. Just…like…sitting there? I began giggling.

When I was done I suddenly realized I had no clothes, and this obviously caused a dilemma. My dress had blood and boot marks all over. Great.

So, I wrapped the towel around myself and opened the door a bit. "Uh…Draco?"

"Hm?" He muttered sleepily.

I opened the door so I coulod see him and he was lying on the bed, his legs arched and in an awkward position. I giggled again. "Um, sorry but…I have no clothes."

At that his eyes flew open. "Wha?"

"I mean…I have no clean clothes."

"Oh." He sighed, rubbing his eyes and looking at me. He cleared his throat. "Uh…I'll be right back."

I nodded and went back, touching my side and wincing in pain. I looked in the mirror and was pleased to see that he had healed my nose. Minutes later he came back, carrying clothes (a bra, underwear, pink pajama pants and a black tank top).

"Where did you get…that?" I asked, eyeing the bra and underwear.

He blushed. "I asked Pansy." He then grimaced. "Ew."

I snorted. "Wow. Anyway thanks." I smiled at him and went back into the bathroom to change.

When I came out I realized he was in a completely different outfit than before; white tank top and black sweatpants. I decided it would be best not to ask and sat down on the bed, leaning against the pillows.

I sighed. "Draco?"

"Hmm?" He asked, perched at the end of the bed.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I thought you would've figured that out by now." He paused. "It's because I like you."

I stared at him for a bit. "You told me that last year but you said you couldn't because of your reputation."

"Yeah." He sighed, "I was a jerk last year. But…this year when you were with Finnigan…I got really jealous. I felt bad that I was such an arse to you and I wanted to make up for it by being nice. I haven't felt like this about anyone before…"

Both leaned in to kiss one another, he tasted different than the other times. This time he felt warmer and softer than any other time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled on his hair a bit. He wrapped his arms around my hips and eased me onto his lap.

"Draco," I whispered into his lips.

"Emily," he whispered back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes and saw Draco laying over me, half of his body on top of mine. Knowing what I had done with him the night before, I smiled to myself and stared at his naked body next to mine. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open and he stared at me.

I giggled. "Sorry. Just looking."

He smiled, then gave a huge yawn and rubbed the back of his neck. My stomach growled then, and I wished it hadn't because I didn't want to get up. I still ached from before, but it wasn't as bad.

"You hungry?" He sat up and put his arm around me. "You wanna get something to eat?"

"Not really." I grinned, grabbing him and lying back down.

"Mmmm…but we have to." He sighed, stroking my hair. "C'mon, before Weasel eats all the food."

I laughed. "Wait…do we have classes?"

He froze. "Shit, its Monday! We have potions." He then, completely naked, darted up and continued to get dressed.

"Um, Draco?"

"Huh?"

"…I have no clothes."

I just put the clothes that Draco gave me from last night on and he put on his robes. I said goodbye and did the walk of shame back to my common room, passing a few people who shot me confused glances as I walked by.

Shit, Marie is going to freak…..

Anyway I made it into the common room and was getting ready to dart upstairs when I realized that there were bout twenty people in there. I kinda just ignored them and continued walking, but they were giving me confused looks and I could feel their eyes burning through my head. I made it into my room and Marie was sitting at the edge of her bed, looking at the floor and smiling.

I tried to sneak around the room so she wouldn't notice that I was here, but it didn't work.

"Where were you?" Marie asked, looking at my pajamas.

"Um…nowhere."

Marie snorted. "When I came back in here you weren't here, and now you just came through the common room in pajamas I have never seen before."

"Er…wait where were you then?" I asked.

She kinda just stared at me weird.

"I asked you first," she retorted.

"I was….with Draco," I said.

She didn't seem surprised, "What happened with Seamus."

I sat down next to her and sniffed, "He left the dance after Crabbe came over and I went out to find him. He was drunk again and he….beat me up really bad. Draco saw and stopped him. But then he took me back to his common room with him and into this spare bedroom that was there so I can get cleaned up. Then he told me he liked me a lot and…."

"And?" she shook me.

"I slept with him," I whispered so softly I thought she may not be able to hear.

"Oh," she said, she looked like she was holding back on saying something.

"What?" I pushed.

"Well," she paused.

"WHAT?"

"I can't really say anything negative about that because one, I like him for you. And two," she stopped again.

"Mar, don't make me get Goyle up here."

"Ew. And two… I kind of didn't stay here last night either."

I looked at her, "Where were you then?"

"With Fred," she simply stated, staring at her feet.

"Wait…you didn't…." my eyes widened.

"We did…."

I began laughing. "So both of us had sex in the same night?!"

"I guess so." She replied, looking down at her feet. "And why are you laughing?"

"I think it's funny! Hey, you like remained emotionless throughout me telling you." I stated. "So…where's Fred?"

She shrugged. "Eating probably."

"Then go see him!" I tried to push her off the bed but she kinda just rolled to the floor and laid there, and then burst out laughing.

I stared at her for a minute, laughing, and then got into my robes. I noticed Marie was already in hers.

Still on the floor she asked, "So what are you gonna do about Seamus?"

"Break up with him." I replied simply.

Then we went down to the Great Hall. Before we got into the doors Seamus came up behind me.

"Hello," he said.

I glared at him, "Don't ever talk to me or look at me EVER again."

"But Em," he chased after me as we walked into the Great Hall, "you know that I didn't mean to hurt yah. It wasn't me doing that, it was the alcohol."

"Fuck off," Marie stepped in.

Just then I felt someone wrap strong arms around my waist; it was Draco. I flinched because they were pressing up against my still-in-pain ribcage, so I politely moved them lower so I wouldn't be in pain.

"I suggest you leave her alone Finnigan." He said sternly.

"So I'm guessing this means we're breaking up?" Seamus sniffed.

"No shit Sherlock." Marie snapped.

We all took our seats at the right tables, except Seamus and Dean moved down a few rows so they were pretty far away from us.

Marie was staring down at an empty gold plate which lay on the table in front of us, I tapped her on the arm and she looked up at me on her right.

"Are you ok?" I whispered.

"I'm like…afraid to say something first to him." She muttered.

I laughed, "Why?"

"It's not funny!" she whisper screamed, "What do I say?"

"Just act normal. Say hey." I replied simply, stuffing my mouth full of bread.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Potions~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In potions, I sat next to Draco (Pansy freaked) and Marie sat next to Fred. Somehow everyone thought that Draco and I weren't going out and that we were just acting or something for attention. The whole time before class started Seamus was giving me dirty looks.

I tried to ignore them, but it wasn't that easy. I felt kinda bad, but it was his fault. And now I had Draco. I grinned from ear to ear and hugged Draco tightly, but then Snape stormed in, gave a half glance in our direction and sneered, "No public displays of affection in my classroom."

He then gave a double take, saw that it was me and Draco, and immediately froze. The look on his face was priceless as he tried to comprehend the fact that Draco and I actually HAD public displays of affection. We quickly pulled apart, Draco looking down at the table and me staring at Snape.

"Collins? Detention. Mr. Malfoy, you better watch her. Nine o'clock tonight, in my office. You will be scrubbing the cauldrons."

"Detention?" I choked, "For what? Hugging my bo---

Draco nudged me in the side. "Of course, sir. I will watch her."

I glared at him. "What was that for? This is completely unfair!"

He sighed. "I know. But if I'm watching you then Snape won't be there and we'll be able to spend some time together."

I mulled that entire thing over, and then nodded. "Brilliant."

Just then Marie started hysterically laughing, and it seemed that Ron, who was behind her had said a joke or something. Fred began snickering as Ron looked to the left, acting like he did nothing.

"Elizabeth! Weasley! Detention for the both of you too. I will find a place for you, and since you like to giggle together, you will be separated. Elizabeth you will be scrubbing with Collins. Weasley, not you idiot the older one (Ron asked if it was him that got detention, and gave an audible sigh when he realized it was Fred), you will be with Professor Flitwick." Snape hissed. "I have had enough of you three always causing ruckus and I WILL NOT stand for it. Oh, and since I want NO talking during these detentions, I am separating Elizabeth and Collins. Elizabth, you will now be with Filtch, polishing the armor throughout the school."

"But I didn't DO anything." Fred retorted.

"You decided that it was FUNNY that Miss Elizabeth is disrespecting my class." He said sarcastically, swaggering to the back of the class.

"Bloody hell…" Fred grumbled, and Snape came up behind him and shoved him in the back of the head.

When he began to walk away Marie muttered, "Greasy warthog."

I leaned over and whispered back, "I think he needs to get his cauldron cleaned."

Draco shushed us and we all attempted to pay attention to Snape's pointless rambling for the rest of class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marie and I were trying to figure out any possible way to get out of detention.

Marie was lucky enough to get called to Dumbledore's office with Fred because his family was going away for the week to Egypt and she got invited to go with them which she accepted.

So now I was going to detention with Draco.

I can live with that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Marie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what do you say Mar?" Mr. Weasley asked me.

"Um Mr. Weasley-

"Please Marie! Call me Arthur!"

"Right…Arthur… I don't know… I mean…" I stuttered.

I just got called down to Dumbledore's office with Fred after potions class and we came here to find that Fred's dad, mom, George, Ginny, and Percy were all there too.

Fred seemed to know what was going on but I was completely lost.

I mean I had no idea they were about to ask me to go to Egypt with them.

"Please?" Ginny begged, "It'll be SO much more fun if you come with us!"

I smiled, "Alright, I guess I can. I can always have Hermione help me catch up with classes."

Fred smiled, "You'll love it there."

George continued, "It's quite amazing."

"Especially at night," Fred went on.

"Wicked sunsets," George finished.

"Oh god," Ginny sighed, "they haven't completed each other's sentences in a while now. I hope that it won't start again."

I laughed, "I don't know how they do it."

"Twin telepathy," they said at the same time.

"I think we should start doing that," I said to Ginny.

She laughed, "To show them how bloody annoying it is."

"Sorry love, I don't think it's just that easy," Fred nudged me.

"It takes time," George said.

"And practice," Fred went on.

"But it comes naturally to us," they said in unison.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Right. Anyway we should get going. Dad said your suitcases are already in the car."

I grinned. "Thanks."

Fred and I walked down the hall hand in hand until we got stopped by Draco.

"Hey," I said.

"I can't believe you guys are ditching me and Em for Egypt!" he exclaimed.

We both laughed and Fred said, "Sorry mate but I think this will be more fun than detention. We wouldn't be together anyway."

"I wanted to say goodbye to Emily before we left," I explained, "Do you know where she is?"

Draco looked around, "Uh…. I believe that she went up to the Gryffindor common room."

"Alright well," I said awkwardly, "bye!"

"Bye," he nodded to me then Fred, "Have a nice trip."

"See you next fall," Fred said.

"What?" Draco was confused.

I giggled, "Ignore him."

"Kay bye," Draco laughed as he walked over to some other Slytherins.

I looked back up at Fred, "We have time to see Emily real quick right?"

"Of course Love," we began walking, "so are you excited?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

We both looked up at the paining of the fat lady, "Neville's noggin."

We walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw Emily sitting on the red couch next to Harry.

"EM!" I jumped.

"MARIE!" she laughed.

"HARRY!" Fred yelled.

"FRED!" Harry hollered.

"DEAN!" yelled a passing by Dean Thomas who was walking into the hallway across from us.

"Ok," I laughed, "well I wanted to say goodbye before I left."

She ran over and hugged me so tightly I thought I may blow up.

"I'm gonna miss you! Who am I gonna hang out with all week?!" she groaned.

"Dumbledore," I stated. "You know you have Malfoy now."

She grinned. "Yeah and I'll have fun with Dumbledore, don't worry. Snape and I will do squats while you're gone."

I frowned. "I'm jealous!"

She giggled and Fred nudged me. "We have to go."

"Kay. BYE Em!" She hugged me again. "Bye, Harry."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Have a good time."

"Oh, we will. We will." Fred replied blankly.

Harry and Emily stared at him. "Ooook."

"That was shady." I said, giving him a look.

He slowly began walking backwards out the door, with a blank expression plastered on his face. We all exchanged glances and then Emily and I burst out laughing.

"Dude! What the heck is your boyfriend doing?!" Emily choked.

"He's being sketchy!" I laughed.

Just then Fred walked back in, picked me up by my waist and continued to walk out of the common room. At this point Emily toppled onto Harry, crying and holding her sides. I was more freaked out.

When we reached outside the common room I wiggled free, "Fred WTF."

He looked at me and burst out laughing and I joined him.

He put his arm around my shoulders, "C'mon lets go to Egypt."

"Oh we will. We will," I mimicked him.


End file.
